


MR.STINK=SOCK

by interplanet69Janice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interplanet69Janice/pseuds/interplanet69Janice
Summary: A YOUNG male LIVES IN A RUINED WORLD. WILL HE COME OUT AS GAY BEFORE HE GETES THE STINK SOCK? FIND OUT OR i'll STEAL YOUR LEFT SOCK. yes, only the left jamie, ya dingus.





	MR.STINK=SOCK

I breathe.

I live.

I'm gay.

With all the trees cut down, it's hard. People be fed on the beats. I live with a sock around my face, it's how I beetle. I live in garbage here. I have a dark secret. I'm gay. People are legally allowed to kill each other because limited air. The government is no longer around and crime is up. I hope no one finds out.

Time to find food. I live in a junk yard. I built a little shack. It smells. wow. These sentences are really short. Anyway, ever day I'm fighting for survival. Making my way over to the delta, zone, I clutch my butt cheeks. Wow. I think of sexily things as a cope for real life.

I hid a hood over my head and go dig in the trash cans in the city. Some rich bitch scuffs at me and her husband shoots his nose and walks away. Suddenly a black van pulls up. I shiver. Men in suits pick me up and tie me up. Oh...Nsfw. I black out.

I wake up in a ditch with a piece of gum and 2 chibi elephant stickers on my forehead. I screech and yeet myself from the ditch. Warily, I wobble over to a fence post and blurrily look up at the large building before me. I clutch kynbutt once more. I cry out in pain. They fucked me!

The end

**Author's Note:**

> My older sister and me wrote this in a parking lot, 11/10/2018 at 8:41 pm. Why do I know all of this you ask? or not... I'll steal your left sock. That's it for the spaghetti sisters! Eat ya next time. Cringe.


End file.
